memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Lormer
|birthplace = Canton, Ohio, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Burbank, California, USA |roles = Actor |characters = Dr. Theodore Haskins Old Man }} John Austin "Jon" Lormer was a character actor who made three appearances on . Lormer filmed his scenes for on Monday and Tuesday at Desilu Culver Stage 16. He filmed his scenes for on Monday at Desilu Stage 10, and his scene for on Tuesday at Desilu Culver Stage 8. He began his acting career on the New York stage (as did many of his generation), but was soon attracted to film and television roles, of which he had over 150, including many films. Two of his Star Trek characters shared the same fate, in that they were murdered by the despotic computers which oversaw their societies, and the third was only an illusion crafted by the Talosians. Outside of Star Trek, his television credits include the role of Judge Chester on the prime time soap opera (1964-69, with Susan Oliver, Michael Strong, and Leigh Taylor-Young), and guest appearances on (1960, hosted by ), (1962, with Booth Colman), (1970, with Brian Keith), (1976, with Ron Glass, Gregory Sierra, Kenneth Tigar, and Janet MacLachlan), (with Logan Ramsey, Dave Armstrong, Bob Bralver, and Joan Collins), and (1960-1963, with Sherry Jackson, and cinematographer John A. Alonzo). He also made repeated appearances on (often as a coroner) from 1959 through 1963, during which he co-starred with the likes of Ken Lynch, John Anderson, Kenneth Tobey, Willard Sage, William Boyett, Paul Lambert, Frank Overton, William Schallert, John Harmon, Hal Baylor, Karl Held, and Kathie Browne. He also had roles in the 1978 TV miniseries Arthur Hailey's the Moneychangers (with Joan Collins, Percy Rodriguez, and Christopher Plummer) and Loose Change (with Stephen Macht, Theodore Bikel, and Gregg Henry). In 1972, Lormer played a supporting role in the 1972 film The Man, dealing with the assumption of the first African American President of the United States. The film starred fellow Star Trek actor William Windom and featured Star Wars voice actor James Earl Jones with Batman actor Burgess Meredith in a supporting role. His many feature film credits include The Comancheros (1961, with Michael Ansara, Booth Colman, Gregg Palmer, and Nehemiah Persoff), The Singing Nun (1966, with Ricardo Montalban), Dimension 5 (1966, with Jeffrey Hunter, Robert Ito, France Nuyen, Maggie Thrett, and Robert Phillips), Doctors' Wives (1971, with John Colicos), Rooster Cogburn (1975, with Anthony Zerbe), and George A. Romero's Creepshow (1982, with Fritz Weaver, Adrienne Barbeau, Robert Harper, and Don Keefer). Appearances File:Theodore Haskins.jpg|Theodore Haskins File:Tamar, 2267.jpg| File:Fabrini old man.jpg|Old Man Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Lormer appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * (episodes between 1959 and 1972, with Charles Seel, Charles Cooper, David Brian, Guy Raymond, Pete Kellett, Sharon Acker, Louie Elias, Gregg Palmer, Ed McCready, Booth Colman, and Bill Erwin) * Destination Space (1959 TV movie, with Harry Townes) * The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm (1962 film, with Ian Wolfe) * One Man's Way (1964 film, with William Windom, John Harmon, and Ian Wolfe) * The Fugitive (1964 episode with "Archons" co-star Harry Townes) * Two on a Guillotine (1965 film, with John Hoyt and Parley Baer) * A Fine Madness (1966 film, with Clive Revill and John Fiedler) * (episodes between 1966 and 1969, with John Harmon, Bill Zuckert, and Michael Dunn) * The Invaders (1967 episode, with "Archons" co-star Harry Townes). * If He Hollers, Let Him Go (1968, with James Drake, Steve Sandor, and Gregg Palmer) * Getting Straight (1970 film, with John Rubinstein, Gregory Sierra, Jeff Corey, and William Bramley) * (1973 TV movie, with Robert Foxworth) * The Gun and the Pulpit (1974 TV movie, with David Huddleston and Jeff Corey) * The Legend of Lizzie Borden (1975 TV movie, with Fionnula Flanagan, Robert Symonds, and Fritz Weaver) * Conspiracy of Terror (1975 TV movie, with David Opatoshu, Charles Cooper, Stewart Moss, Dallas Mitchell, Roger Perry, Logan Ramsey, and Arlene Martel) * The Golden Gate Murders (1979 TV movie, with Kenneth Tigar, Byron Morrow, William Boyett, Vince Howard, Eric Server, Jason Wingreen, and Tim O'Connor) * The Boogen's (1982 film, with John Crawford) External links * * de:Jon Lormer es:Jon Lormer sv:Jon Lormer Category:Performers Category:TOS performers Category:DIS performers